In computing environments, phishing is a criminal activity where phishers attempt to fraudulently acquire private information, such as passwords, usernames, credit card details, etc., from a computer user. The term “phishing” refers to the use of electronic “lures” to “fish” for a user's private data, such as through the use of the Internet, email, or an instant message. A phisher typically disguises a communication to appear to be from a trusted person, entity, or business and entices the user to disclose private data. Phishing is an increasing problem, and has prompted legislation, user training, and technical anti-phishing solutions to protect users. Existing anti-phishing solutions typically involve constant manual updating, which lags behind phishers' ability to generate new lures, or rely on a user's ability to recognize valid communications.